talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Wind
The spiritual magic of Wind can be used by Windriders . There are 4 kinds of windriders. All wind types share the ability to glide, create gusts, physically grab clouds, and breathe normally in gale force winds. Allowing them to speed through the sky hanging on to clouds without losing their breath in the speeding thin air. Most windriders speak a dialect somewhere between the tongue of the ancients and the common tongue . This is due to their nomadic lifesyle and thus have not developed standard speaking skills. More connected to their ancient ways they word things thye way they believe they should be rather than as they are. Examples include: When they are lost somewhere instead of just saying I'm lost, a windrider would say i am search lost. Meaning they do not know where they are, and those who would lokk for them would have to search for them in order to find them. Another example would be: normal people call the sky surfing sport canoneering, while windriders call it free flying. Describing how they feel rather than how it is done. ' Gōs:' Most common type of windriders, these people have an especially strong gust ability, they can create solid forms of their wind, and direct them as blasts. The name comes from the tongue of the ancients meaning Gust or Gale. Both terms the Windriders themselves don't actually use. Hurri: Rare windriders with the ability to cause hurricanes on a large scale, A near hybrid Enriched, These windriders cause the air to move so fast it actually forcibly changes the current in the water froming hurricanes. They have a strong hierro in order to protect their bodies from flailing objects inside their tempests. Spirax: Uncommon windriders whose abilities are similar in nature to Hurris, They can create land based tornados in any size as often as they want. These windriders will most often create a small tornado that they ride inside as a scooter, or they will drop small tornados behind them as they glide giving them a boost in speed that is only just slower than stormhawk speeds. Skydancers: The rarest windriders, only 6 existed in recorded history. The SkyKnights, this handful of windriders is an elite band of friends who have perfected the ability to physically touch clouds, they can climb onto and sit or stand upon their small clouds allowing them better control in the sky. While riding their personal clouds, they resemble DB DBZ , and DBGT character Goku , on his flying nimbus, although their clouds are pure white and emit their personal aura trail. They can also create clouds from air around them spiralling it into a solid form. They have the fastest gusts and strongest hierros to compensate for the immense speeds. The ability to create clouds themselves is unique to skydancers and no other windriders, the ability can be learned by others, but is perfected by only the 6 in the group, 5 of which are from human descent. After meeting and becoming honorary SkyKnight, Arhia, Hera and 2 others since have learned the power. Making the known total Skydancers 10. Spiritual Purpose The purpose of wind in the world of Cuocir is to ferry new weather into the islands, and isles, it is also used mainly in transportation for the non element types, on ships sailing across the isles. Wind was one of the original 9 elements learned from The Elemental Dragons. As far as living memory has recorded, Bellax the goddess of wind was a Hurri. Wind cities are found in forests and in mountain tops with large expanses of open air. Cities produce ships to sail and ships to glide on wind currents across the isles. They have recently built and discovered zeppelins for transporting goods and people. Wind is believed to be the esscense of freedom and is associated with the colors of green and jade. The seal of wind is 4 spiraling wind currents 1 for each of the wind types, Gōs's Being the uppermost corner, Hurris being the bottom spiral, Spirax's the leftmost, and Stormhawks residing in the middle. Use in Transportation In transporting goods and people, wind is the most readiable and usable non element based form, although there are a great number of vendors whose employees are windriders to speed the traveling along, there a a handful who travel on the natural winds and not the winds that have been redirected. Sea faring: The sea folk, who sail, use the wind to guide their cloth sails. It is very uncommon for ther not to be at least one windrider on any ship, so assist in stale winds so the crew and passengers on the ships dont sit in one place unmoving. '''Sky faring: '''The sky folk are few and far in between, flying in ships designed by the Jeijeikai, and Goliiks in the Institute of Knowledge in Vehrod City. They design hot air zepplins and have been using them mainly for transporting goods more so than people. These are not yet a public form of transportation but the tone of which they speak of the zeppelins leads us to believe that it will soon become public access. '''Experimental: '''New technology further in sky flight has veen combined with gravity power from Torquers, who are attempting to design hovercarft that can fly, without need of wind, or air currents. Planetary based space craft in short. '''Self Travel: '''In which windriders take the long way and fly themselves across great distances on their own personal clouds. This is the most common from of transportation by wind use. '''Cannoneering: '''A dangerous near sport attempt by some of the crazier windriders, these crazy cats use large cannons designed by Goliiks, and Jeijeikai, to rocket themselves at immense speeds covering more distance faster at risk to the cannonee's personal health and wellfare.